Third Whisker Tribe
Third Whisker Tribe was a tribe of prophets, seers and superstition. Many considered them mad. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 67 Characteristics The Nezumi of the Third Whisker Tribe were perhaps the smallest of the Nezumi in physical size. What they made up for in body size they made up for in magical power. Most members of the Tribe had (whether real or not) prophetic visions of doom, and were known for being rather pessemistic. They were an extremely small tribe, with only two or three dozen members. These Ratlings had an abnormally large number of prophets and shamans, with a strong link to Transcendent known as Z-ee, the founder of the tribe. Way of the Ratling, p. 45 Tomorrows Eyes Their coats were mottled gray or spotted. Third Whisker Nezumi born with white fur and a black spot over each eye were greatly respected. These black spots were referred to as nm'atch-tekn ("tomorrow eyes") and symbolized the vision of prophecy. Once a generation, a Nezumi with nm'atch-tekn was pronounced the Chosen Prophet of Z-ee, and became the leader of the tribe when the former Chosen Prophet died. Demeanor The Third Whisker were among the grimmest and most stoic of ratlings, believing that the world was doomed and they were the only ones who knew the truth. Enemies of the Empire, p. 105 Dwelling The Third Whisker live underneath the central portion of the Kaiu Wall, near Kaiu Shiro. They had lived within the catacombs as long as the Wall had been in place, and know the tunnels better than most Kaiu. The Nezumi were skilled at repairing damaged traps or collapsed tunnels. Way of the Ratling, p. 46 History Creation Several generations after the alliance with the Crab Clan was formed the Forever-Racing-Tomorrow Tribe, the largest existing at the time, split due to a major disagreement as to how to best serve the interests of the Nezumi race. Those who followed a half-demented, self-proclaimed "prophet", remained in the Shadowlands to live as they always had, becoming the Third Whisker Tribe, a nihilistic group of doom-sayers who eventually occupied the tunnels beneath the Kaiu Wall. The tribe's chieftain wished to forge closer ties with the humans, so he took a large portion of the tribe and traveled north past the Kaiu Wall becoming the Tattered Ear Tribe. The Shaman, who felt that the humans would bring them all to ruin and advocated severing all ties, took a much smaller portion of the tribe and traveled farther west into the Shadowlands, becoming the Crooked Tail Tribe. Way of the Ratling, pp. 17-18 Tribe's Name The prophet, by the name Z-ee, predicted "a bloody beast rising from the night, built of ancient heroes made bloody with vengeance. The bloody beast's hubris will wake the doom of the Nezumi." Z-ee wished the Forever-Racing-Tomorrow to remain united, but when the tribe split, he and his followers remained in the tribe ancestral territory. They named themselves the Third Whisker, as the Nezumi word "whisker" sounded like "a broken piece left behind". Way of the Ratling, pp. 45-46 Ruins of Hiruma Castle When the Hiruma castle laid in ruins it was to a nezumi tribe, until they were assaulted by surprise and killed by a goblin pack led by the Exalted Ugu, City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 37 so in 1123 the castle was occupied by goblins. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 28 It was most probably the killed nezumi were of the Third Whisker tribe. Prophechy Comes In 1126 the lost Crippled Bone Tribe arrived to the area where the rest of the nezumi were living. The Third Whisker viewed the returned Crippled Bone as the "bloody beast" of ancient prophecy. If something was not done, if a hero did not rise to reunite the Forever-Racing-Tomorrow, the prophets were convinced that the Nezumi race was doomed. The Siege of Hiruma Castle In 1132 after the departure of the Naga the forces of Fu Leng surrounded the Crab, oni, goblins and trolls toyed with the samurai knowing there would be a long time before any help came from the Empire. Hidden Emperor, p. 14 Only brave Nezumi from the Third Whisker Tribe helped by bringing food, water and jade through tunnels beneath the castle giving the Crab the slightest hope for surviving the Siege of Kyuden Hiruma. Tattered Ear Tribe (Hidden Emperor 2 flavor) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 They were instrumental to retake the castle and were honored by the Crab Clan. Victory at Hiruma Castle (Honor Bound Art) Aiding the Crab The Third Whisker aided Kaiu Namboku to find the better place to dig mines. Third Whisker Mine (Hidden City flavor) Nezumi Alliance In 1165 the Chipped Tooth, Crippled Bone, Green-Green-White, Tattered Ear, and Third Whisker allied to fight the Stained Paw. Kan'ok'ticheck was chosen as the Chief of Chiefs. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 50 Kisada and the Lost In 1167 the Lost had made repeated trips to Koten, to meet Kisada. Fearing what was happening, they abandoned the area for their tunnels farther north. Dawn of Lotus, The Nezumi, by Shawn Carman Tomorrow The Third Whisker were one of the first tribes to join the One Tribe, believing it might offer a way to avert their prophecies. In 1169 the Third Whisker abandoned the Wall to face Tomorrow. None of the Third Whisker survived. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Foreseen the Destroyer War Before they left the Kaiu Wall they made paintings there. The Crab believed they resembled the nezumi fighting the Tomorrow, as a prophecy of the doom of their race. But they were humans fighting dark creatures, a prophecy of the Kaiu Wall demise outrun by the Kali-Ma forces. Known Chieftains See also * Third Whisker Tribe/Meta External Links * Third Whisker Mine (Hidden City) * Third Whisker Warren (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Tribe Third Whisker Chieftain Third Whisker Category:Nezumi Tribes